


In A Year - for rodiniaorzetalthepenquin

by rosworms



Series: Fic for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Purgatory, Sastiel - Freeform, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in Purgatory and Dean wants his brother to have a chance at love.</p>
<p>I am fundraising for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. If you would like to donate and receive a fanfic, or you just want to donate... go to my tumblr page (rosworms) and ask me how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Year - for rodiniaorzetalthepenquin

“Why do we gotta find this angel friend of yours? He left ya… not much of a friend..” Benny pulled his hat tighter down on his head and took a deep breath, looking around the pile of dead monsters that had tried to get at him and Dean.

“Friend or not… I gotta find him. He’s…” Dean sighed. “My brother is head over heels in love with the guy.”

Benny blinked, unsure of what to say to that. He’d been dead a long time, sure… but two guys?

“Your brother… and the angel guy?”

“Yeah…. well, he deserves the chance. Sam’s been through too much shit to not get that.” Dean shook his head, putting his knife away and kicking a head out of his path as they started walking again.

“But… Dean, your brother is… uh… ya know… queer?” Benny didn’t know how else to ask the question. Dean had just thrown out his brother’s feelings so casually. It was almost as surprising as finding a human in Purgatory. Almost as surprising as when Dean suddenly spun around, blade drawn, and slammed Benny into a tree.

“You don’t call my brother that.” He growled. Benny’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. What else would you call him?”

“You don’t call him nothing. He just… doesn’t care what people look like on the outside.” Dean shrugged, relaxing and putting the blade away again. “Always been like that. He falls for… I dunno… souls or personalities.”

Dean didn’t really understand it either. He was very interested in the outer shell of a person. How you could just not even care or… it baffled him. But Sam had always been that way and Dean was used to his brother’s way of connecting with others.

“Oh. And that’s okay?” Benny asked. He kept a few steps away from Dean as they continued, a little wary of accidentally setting him off again. Dean looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and a curl to his lip.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it? Oh shit, yeah… you’re old. Dude, it’s 2012 out there. You’re gonna be in for one hell of a culture shock when we get out.”

Dean chuckled and then let his mind wander back to the task at hand. Survive, find Cas, get the hell out of dodge. Like the other creatures in Purgatory, Benny could almost sense Dean and Castiel. They didn’t belong. So Dean let the vampire lead the way.

They pressed on for another week or so, Dean was guessing… there was no sun to rise or fall. No day or night. Just endless gray. It took that long before they got close enough for Dean to get Castiel’s attention.

When he did, it wasn’t nice.

“CAS!” Dean growled out when they spotted the angel. Anger and concern warring in his voice. He’d run down the hill so fast, he was on top of Castiel before he could even think about blinking out.

“What the hell, man?” Dean had him by the arms. “Where’d you go? Are you okay?”

He didn’t even know if he was worried or furious at his friend. He wanted to believe that Castiel had to leave him for a good reason, but he did just leave. No warning. And left Dean to fend off everything around by himself.

“Dean… you need to leave. Get away from me.” His eyes were wild, face and clothes dirty, hair standing up on all ends. He looked like he still belonged in the hospital they’d taken him from.

“What? No. We’ve been searching for you. I’m not leaving.” Dean looked him up and down. “But… why did you leave? I was surrounded, and you just… left.”

“It was for your own benefit, Dean. I’m an angel…”

“So?”

“So my presence is like a beacon calling out to everything here. You are safer away from me. Safer on your own.”

“Hate to break it to you, angel boy, but Dean’s just as attractive as you are.” Benny interrupted the reunion. “You’re boy is safer with me than on his own. One human against a pack of werewolves ain’t much of a fight.”

Castiel’s face fell as realization washed over him. He looked into Dean’s eyes with questions and Dean nodded, confirming that it was true.

“I… I didn’t realize. I thought I was helping- saving you.”

“We’ve all fucked up, man. C'mon. We’re getting out of here.”

And they fought, killed, crawled, and brawled their way across Purgatory for almost a year before they reached the rift. And finally, FINALLY, everything was going their way. Then Castiel had to fuck it up again by refusing to go.

“What? We just spent a whole year getting here and you… wanna stay? This a vacation for you?” Dean was frustrated and angry.

“You don’t understand, Dean! The things I’ve done… I need to earn repentance. I need to, to serve my time.”

Dean shoved him. And Castiel let him. Dean punched him to the ground and stood over him.

“No. You serve your time in the real world, Cas. You go back and you fix your mistakes. Just like I had to after I broke the first seal. Just like Sam had to after he broke the final one. We fucked the world up, but we fixed it. Now you face up to your mistakes and you make them right. You don’t get to hide away.”

“Dean’s right, pal. ‘sides… he said you got someone waitin’ on the other side for ya.” Benny said as he reached down to help Castiel stand up.

“Someone…?” Castiel questioned, head tilted in confusion.

“He doesn’t know…” Dean sighed at Benny. Castiel was clueless at reading subtle human emotions even though Sam’s feelings were not subtle at all.

“Oh. Sorry.” Benny ducked his head.

Castiel looked from the vampire to his friend.

“Dean?”

“Cas… Sam’s still out there. If you care-”

“I care deeply. I love him.”

“Fine. If you love him, you’ll come with us and be there for him. Go get my brother while I get to Benny’s bones and fix him up. Maybe give him a heads up about the vampire in our lives…”

Castiel reluctantly nodded, agreeing to Dean’s request.

~

The sun was setting as Sam picked up a stick and tossed it. Riot barked and jumped before chasing his favorite toy of the moment. His tail wagged enthusiastically as he gripped it in his teeth and returned it to his master.

“Good boy, Riot.” Sam bent down and scratched behind his furry ears. The dog nuzzled his face into Sam’s hands and enjoyed the attention for a moment before stiffening.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. Riot was staring at something off behind Sam. The former hunter turned to the west and saw the impossibly familiar black shape of a man in a coat. He stood straight, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun.

“C-Cas?”

“Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr page and find out how you can get a fic written for you.


End file.
